O Templo das Sombras
by Karina Riddle
Summary: Dumbledore falecera, mas não antes de deixar no seu escritório um pergaminho para Harry que lhe indicaria algo de precioso que ele quereria recuperar... seria um Horcrux, ou algo mais? short fic leiam, e comentem!


_**I**_

_**Floresta Proibida**_

Perdidos! Como poderiam estar perdidos? Seguiram cada indicação que Dumbledore deixara num velho pergaminho após a sua terrível e lastimável morte. E como resultado, ele, Ron, Hermione e a pessoa que ele menos queria que ali se encontrasse, Gina, encontravam-se perdidos entre os embustes amaldiçoados da Floresta Proibida.

Fora há dias a morte do professor Dumbledore, mas aquele momento nunca se apagaria da sua mente e nunca descansaria enquanto não encontrasse Snape, perpetrando a sua vingança em memória do Director de Hogwarts que tanto o protegera, que tanto o ajudara, que tanto o amara como a um neto ou um a filho… e que inconscientemente confiara naquele traidor, confiança essa que o levou à morte. Não permitiria que o mundo vivesse nessa injustiça, seria demasiadamente vil.

- Harry, como saímos daqui? – perguntou Ron, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos melancólicos.

- Bem, em princípio o caminho seria por aqui – murmurou olhando o pergaminho atentamente. Era constituído por um pequeno mapa de difícil prospecção delineado a tinta vermelha, correspondente a uma parte da floresta, e a uma série de pistas que lhes indicavam o caminho… ou Harry assim o pensara.

Hermione tirou o pergaminho das mãos de Harry e observou-o atentamente, enquanto Ron deixava fluir da boca comentários que pouco os ajudavam, como por exemplo: _A floresta é toda igual! As árvores são iguais, não se vêem animais em lado nenhum, não há pontos de sinalização… como é que podemos achar seja o que for?!_

- A "árvore branca da Lua"… segundo o mapa deveria estar por aqui…

- Certo, mas o que é a "árvore branca da Lua"? – quis saber Harry olhando em volta.

- Não me lembro… - murmurou Hermione com os olhos semicerrados de concentração. – A "árvore branca da Lua"… possivelmente tem alguma coisa a ver com Herbologia, mas não me recordo de falarmos disso nas aulas…

Enquanto os três amigos tentavam se lembrar de algo que os elucidasse sobre a constituição de uma "árvore branca da Lua", enquanto toda a floresta parecia pintada de negro, Gina caminhava perto deles, observando cada pormenor invisível aos olhos de alguns.

- Hermione, tens a certeza que a "árvore branca da Lua" é uma planta? – perguntou por fim, baixando-se sobre alguma coisa.

- Bem… é uma mera suposição, apesar de poder ser qualquer coisa…

- Uma pedra talvez? – sugeriu Gina sem os olhar.

- O que queres dizer com isso? Encontrastes alguma coisa? – inquiriu o irmão, aproximando-se rapidamente, ao que os outros imitaram-no.

Rodearam-na e ficaram a olhar para o que parecia ser uma pequena pedra incrustada no solo repleto de folhagem e animaizinhos rastejantes. Esta tinha uma coloração pálida e brilhante, e tinha uma forma irregular.

- Eu sei que é só uma idéia, mas se levarmos à letra, "árvore branca da Lua" dá sensação que é uma planta que cresce na Lua, mas na Lua não há plantas! Só pedras. Logo…

- Logo é possível que seja uma pedra… - completou Hermione passando a mão pelo cabelo num gesto meditativo. Voltou a olhar para o papel – "_E a árvore branca da Lua indicará o caminho a seguir; mas cuidado, ele é secretamente guardado por mantos negros de escuridão_".

- Deve ser frio, possivelmente – comentou Ron ironicamente, encolhendo os ombros.

- "_Mantos negros de escuridão_"… fazem-me lembrar alguma coisa… - murmurou Harry pensativamente. – E apesar de não saber o quê, tenho um mau pressentimento sobre esses "mantos".

Os três olharam o amigo, preocupados. Os pressentimentos de Harry eram sempre para se levar a sério, porque, ultimamente, Harry parecia ter obtido um sexto sentido que o conseguia guiar, como se Dumbledore ali estivesse em espírito a orientá-lo, ou mesmo o seu padrinho Sirius…

- Então, para que lado temos que ir? – perguntou Ron, cruzando os braços.

- A pedra tem de indicar o caminho… por isso deve haver alguma pista incrustada, possivelmente – observou Hermione, examinando a pedra de todos os ângulos.

Harry se afastou e olhou em volta… como poderia uma pedra indicar um caminho? Era como outra pedra qualquer com um tom rústico de inutilidade. Observou Hermione a estudar a pedra, e algo lhe chamou a atenção… um brilho no casaco que a amiga trazia vestido, e esse brilho era emitido pela pedra!

- Afastem-se da pedra! – ordenou tão repentinamente que Ron, Hermione e Gina se assustaram e deram um salto para trás.

- O que se passa? – inquiriu a namorada preocupada.

Era o que Harry pensara, a indicação estava à sua frente, mas de uma visibilidade quase nula. A pequena luminosidade que a Árvore Branca da Lua, isto é, a pedra, deixava escapar, entranhava-se pela densa floresta, interceptando troncos e os ramos mais baixos, e reflectindo-se em poças de água permanentes.

- Reparem bem, a pedra emite uma luz que se prolonga pela floresta, vejam! – disse Harry, indicando o quase imperceptível raio de luz que ele detectara graças ao facto de ser apanhador durante tanto tempo.

- Claro… como não pensei nisso? – inquiriu Hermione batendo na testa. – Vá, vamos seguir a luz, para saírmos daqui o mais depressa possível.

Seguiram-na longamente, virando a cabeça a cada barulho sombrio que se fazia ouvir.

- Esperem - pediu Harry parando. Tinha ouvido um sussurrar estranho, algo que rastejava perto deles. Viu um pequeno movimento a um metro de distância, mas quando se aproximou não parecia haver nada, só um manto de folhas secas e velhas. – Hum…

- O que se passa? – perguntou Gina.

- Pareceu-me ver algo – respondeu Harry segurando a varinha tensamente. – Vamos continuar, não deve ter sido nada.

Subitamente voltou a ouvir. Agora tinha a certeza que não eram só as folhas, mas algo mais. Surgiam sussurrares rastejantes, ora de um lado, ora do outro, da sua frente e de trás.

- "Mantos negros de escuridão"… Lethifolds! – exclamou Harry, lembrando-se das aulas do professor Lupin, em que tinham falado desse terrível e sombrio monstro (_o Lethifold… é uma criatura rara. (…)Lembra um manto negro, talvez com um centímetro e pouco mais grosso (mais grosso ainda se matou recentemente e digeriu a sua vítima) que desliza pelo chão durante a noite. (…) o Patronus é o único feitiço que repele o Lethifold. Como ele costuma atacar as suas vítimas durante o sono estas raramente têm possibilidade de se defender. Depois de conseguir sufocar a presa, o Lethifold digere o alimento (…) abandonando o local… sem deixar traços de si nem da sua vítima._ Extraído de _Monstros Fantásticos e Onde Encontrá-los_ por Newt Scamander.)

- Ó Meu Deus… - gemeu Hermione, olhando em volta sem nada ver.

- Tens a certeza que o Dumbledore era boa pessoa? Ninguém no seu perfeito juízo nos mandaria para um sítio destes! – protestou Ron, tentando se acalmar.

- Deve ter sido por uma boa raz…

- Harry! – gritou a voz de Gina aflita, enquanto se ouvia o seu peso a cair no chão amortecido.

Os três se viraram para trás e viram uma espécie de manto a avançar sobre a jovem Weasley, tendo-lhe já coberto as pernas quase até os joelhos. A varinha jazia a um metro de distância da sua mão, impossibilitando-a de alcançá-la.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – gritou Harry, sendo imitado de imediato por Ron e Hermione. Ambos tinham aprendido a invocar o _Patronus_ na Armada de Dumbledore.

O veado prateado, em toda a sua beleza e grandiosidade, saltou sobre o monstro, arrancando-o com os seus poderosos chifres de Gina, que se levantou urgentemente para apanhar a varinha.

Na direcção deles avançavam já outros Lethifolds, possivelmente entusiasmados por terem humanos ao jantar… ou ao almoço, ou ao lanche… a densa floresta não deixava passar um único raio de luz que lhes indicasse as horas.

- Corram! São demasiados! – gritou Harry fazendo sinal para onde se dirigia a pequena pista que seguiam.

Não hesitaram. Os _patronus_, para tristeza dos seus criadores, ficaram para trás a combater os monstros arrepiantes, dando-lhes tempo para uma "retirada estratégica". Correram até a exaustão, até as suas pernas praticamente se recusarem a andar e desembocaram numa clareira… numa espantosa clareira!

N.A.: Comentem!


End file.
